


you love him, rejoice

by toadsica



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Gift Giving, Other, its asra hes like that, kind of, mention of my apprentice (exactly once), muriel is also mentioned (exactly once)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadsica/pseuds/toadsica
Summary: "Ah, it's nothing," He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to make you something nice, since nobody really makes 'masquerade plague doctor' masks."





	you love him, rejoice

**Author's Note:**

> so the masquerade scene in julian's route with asra was really cute and they interacted so casually so i thought....what if it was that but with muriel's route and the apprentice just fucked off into nowhere
> 
> this isn't VERY romance-heavy? i write it as julian still being very in love with asra and you dont get much from asra's pov (he's still in love with julian ahjdghg) but you could p easily take this as platonic if that's more your speed but they get kinda blushy sometimes so!
> 
> (my apprentice's name is carraway and he's gonna kiss muriel SO HARD so i used him here for like .4 seconds)

"Ilya?" Asra hummed, amusement thick in his voice. Years and years of Julian's schemes and mischief, and he still found his antics just on the egde of hilarious, "Could it be? Is that the voice of a dead man I hear?"

"Well, I-" Julian cleared his throat, red down to the collar, "You know me. Always cheating death. I'm quite the lucky man, you see."

Asra chuckled lightly. Julian's heart skipped in his chest, face flushing even brighter red. The servant woman he was talking to just a moment ago had vanished down the hall, returning to her duties at the party as he chatted with Asra. Right. Asra was here. Asra was here and he was talking to him like they were old friends. Were they? If they were, Julian certainly hadn't gotten that memo.

Asra looked happy, though, and sounded happy, too. Content with the party, despite everything that had been going on. Asra was still smiling plesantly, almost coy, when Julian refocused on his pretty face. His bangs curled down over his eyes. He hadn't gotten dressed for the party yet. Was he even going to attend, or would he slink out of the palace and head back to his shop for the night? Carraway was still here, off enjoying the night with Muriel (wherever he decided to lurk), so Julian doubted Asra would just leave the two so easily.

"I've been looking for you, Ilya," Asra let out a little sigh, "I hope you're alright. Are you feeling better?"

"Better than ever," Julian cracked a ridiculous grin.

"Not even death can put a dent in your smile, huh," Asra seemed to relax a bit, "Well, it's good to see that you're happy. I need to talk to you about something, though."

"I-It didn't end well for me the last time you said that," The doctor chuckled nervously. Asra simply raised an eyebrow, but let out a little huff of a laugh.

"The night's still young," Asra looked around for a moment, then rested his violet eyes back on Julian's face. They lingered there, before breaking away to look at the floor, "Well, anyways, I wanted to warn you: I saw Lucio's ghost in the forest."

"Oh, grand," Julian half-groaned. Asra nodded in agreement.

"I-I managed to chase him back here, but I ended up losing the trail. He looks like a goat, lacking his right arm. I just want you to look out for him. If you see him, go after him. If you lose him, come find me."

"Aye aye, captain," He grinned, "You know I'd do anything for a little adventure. Even get a tad rowdy with a ghost."

"You're impossible," Asra shook his head, but he was still smiling brightly, "Thank you, Ilya. I brought you something."

Julian swallowed thickly. The last time Asra had given him a gift, it had...well, not gone exactly well for either of them. Asra searched around in the bag he had at his side for a moment before pulling out a very well-made mask. It fit Julian's style almost exactly, with little details trimmed and styled just for him. Intricate handiwork, but unmistakeably Asra's. Julian's face flushed red, heat swarming his cheeks as he took it from Asra. Their fingers brushed, and Julian could see Asra's cheeks turn a bit pink as well.

"Oh, I, uh-" He stared at the mask in his hands, taking in the weight of it. A huge, toothy smile cracked open on his face when he found himself unable to hold it back. "Th-Thank you, Asra. It looks perfect, I- I love it."

"Ah, it's nothing," He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to make you something nice, since nobody really makes 'masquerade plague doctor' masks."

"I couldn't ask for any better. It's gorgeous."

"I'm really glad you think so," Asra then took out another mask, made like a fox. He fastened it around his head as Julian took care of his own.

"I see you're not, uh, dressed for the masquerade yet. Do you want to head down to the closets with me, maybe? O-Only if you're interested, of course, I don't want to-"

Asra cut off his rambling with a gentle laugh. It sounded like bells. "Of course, Ilya."

Julian smiled, relieved, though still a bit tense. He extended his arm, bent at the elbow, and Asra held onto his bicep with a smile.

"Lead the way, doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> we think that politics is such a waste of time  
> we've been a wreck together since 2009  
> we've seen each other naked, seen each other cry  
> you make me not wanna die
> 
> (that's so us, allie x)


End file.
